de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2. Na het verliezen van mijn status
Huimin Jiaozuo City, Provincie Henan Telkens als ik hoorde over mensen die als leider werd vervangen en hoe terneergeslagen, zwak of verongelijkt ze zich dan voelden, dan keek ik op hen neer. Ik dacht dat het gewoon een kwestie was van verschillende mensen die verschillende functies binnen de kerk hadden, dat er geen onderscheid was tussen hoog of laag, dat wij allen Gods schepselen waren en dat er niets was om je neerslachtig over te voelen. Of ik nu de zorg had voor nieuwe gelovigen of een district moest leiden, ik dacht nooit dat ik veel aandacht had voor mijn status, dat ik zo’n persoon was. Nog in geen miljoen jaren zou ik hebben kunnen bedenken dat ik dergelijk beschamend gedrag zou vertonen toen ik zelf vervangen werd … Aangezien mijn werk al enige tijd geen resultaten had opgebracht, verving mijn leider mij. In die tijd dacht ik dat ik, zelfs als mijn kaliber niet geschikt was voor districtsleider, ik toch zeker het werk van bewateren zou mogen blijven doen. Ik nooit gedacht dat mijn leider mij zou aan routinewerk zou zetten. Ik was toen verrast: de gedachte dat zo'n waardige districtsleider als ikzelf nu als boodschappenjongen moest fungeren, werk dat iedereen in de kerk zou kunnen doen met een goed stel benen en een beetje hersens. Was mij dit werk laten doen niet duidelijk een verkwisting van mijn talenten? Maar ik hield mijn gevoelens voor me, bang dat mijn zusters zouden zeggen dat ik ongehoorzaam was, dat ik om mijn status gaf. Maar zodra ik thuis kwam viel ik op bed neer en voelde mij vreselijk. De gedachte vanaf nu geen status te hebben en de vraag hoe mijn broeders en zusters tegen mij aan zouden kijken, vulden mijn hoofd. En om mij klusjes te laten doen - hoe zou ik ooit mijn dag weer kunnen krijgen? Hoe meer ik erover nadacht, hoe vreselijker voelde ik me. Een paar dagen later zag ik de zuster die de baan voor me had geregeld. Zodra ik haar zag, gaf zij me gemeenschap door te zeggen: “Het doen van dit werk lijkt gemakkelijk, maar het moet nog steeds met toewijding worden gedaan”, en sprak toen verder door over de waarheid van aspecten zoals wijsheid en gehoorzaamheid. Ik mompelde maar wat vaags, terwijl ik in mijn hart witheet was en dacht: “Geef jij mij gemeenschap? Alsof ik niets weet! Was ik het niet die jou in het begin gemeenschap gaf? Nu vertel jij het op jouw beurt aan mij.” Niet één woord van wat mijn zuster aan gemeenschap gaf, kwam binnen; in plaats daarvan voelde ik weerstand tegen haar breedsprakigheid. Uiteindelijk zei ik ongeduldig, “Verder nog iets? Zo niet, dan ga ik ervandoor!” Toen ik terugkeerde, vroeg ik mij voortdurend af waarom ik zo'n houding had tegenover mijn zuster. Als haar status altijd hoger was geweest dan de mijne of eraan gelijk, zou ik haar dan ook zo behandeld hebben? Nee, dat zou ik niet. Absoluut niet! Was het niet omdat ik haar altijd had geleid, en dat nu zij op haar beurt mij aanwijzingen gaf, dat ik niet overtuigd was? Liet dit niet zien dat ik beheerst werd door gedachten van status? Ik voelde mij plotseling vreselijk over mijn eigen beschamend gedrag en Gods woorden van oordeel kwamen tot mij: “Hoe meer je op deze manier zoekt, des te minder je de vruchten zult plukken. Hoe groter iemands verlangen naar status is, des te harder ze aangepakt moeten worden en des te meer loutering ze moeten ondergaan. Zo iemand is te nutteloos! Zij moeten adequaat worden aangepakt en geoordeeld om dat goed af te leren. Als jullie tot het einde aan toe zo doorgaan, oogsten jullie niets. Wie het leven niet najagen, kunnen geen verandering ondergaan. Zij die niet dorsten naar de waarheid, kunnen deze ook niet krijgen. Je streeft niet naar een persoonlijke transformatie om binnen te gaan. Je richt je altijd maar op die extravagante verlangens en dingen die je liefde voor God beperken en die je beletten om dichtbij Hem te komen. Kunnen die dingen jou veranderen? Kunnen ze je in het koninkrijk brengen? Als het doel van je streven niet is om de waarheid te zoeken, dan kun je net zo goed van de gelegenheid gebruik maken en terugkeren naar de wereld om het ervan te nemen. Je tijd op deze manier verspillen is het echt niet waard. Waarom zou je jezelf pijnigen?” (‘Waarom ben je niet bereid om een contrast te zijn?’ in Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees). Kijkend naar Gods woorden en nadenkend over mijzelf, besefte ik dat wat ik nastreefde helemaal niet de waarheid was, noch zocht ik God tevreden te stellen, maar in plaats daarvan zocht ik roem, gewin en status. Met status werd mijn vertrouwen honderdvoud vermenigvuldigd; zonder was ik nors en zo terneergeslagen dat ik het niet kon opbrengen om te werken. Ik werd werkelijk meegesleept door mijn status, de hele dag drukdoend met deze onbelangrijke en waardeloze dingen en zo veel tijd verspillend; en wat bracht het mij uiteindelijk? Het beschamend gedrag dat ik vandaag had vertoond? Terwijl ik dacht aan wat God allemaal voor mij had gedaan, besefte ik dat ik niet alleen Gods hart niet had getroost met het vertrouwen dat hij in mij had gesteld, maar ik daarentegen ook verontwaardigd was over de plicht die Hij me had gegeven, omdat die zo nederig was, en ik het niet wilde doen. Leefde ik zo overeenkomstig mijn eigen geweten? Ik dankte God voor Zijn onthulling die me de schande van mijn najagen van mijn eigen roem, gewin en status deed inzien, en deed beseffen dat ik te trots, te arrogant was, en veel te veel belang hechtte aan status. Toen kwam een lied van de woorden van God in mijn gedachten: “Oh God! Whether I have status or not, I now know myself. If my status is high, it is You who raised me up; if my status is low, it is as You will it to be. All is in Your hands; I don’t have any choices or complains. … I need only obey completely under Your dominion, because all is as You will it. …Use me, I am Your creation. If You make me perfect, I am still Your creation; if You do not make me perfect, I will still love You, because I am only Your creation” (“I Am Only Your Tiny Creation” in Follow the Lamb and Sing New Songs). Ik zong dit lied steeds maar weer, terwijl de tranen uit mijn ogen stroomden en ik tot gebed voor God kwam: O God! Door uw woorden ben ik uw bedoelingen komen te begrijpen. Ongeacht of mijn status hoog of laag is, ben ik uw schepsel en moet ik volledig gehoorzamen aan uw beschikkingen, mijn uiterste doen om de plicht uit te voeren die van één van uw schepselen wordt verwacht en niet kieskeurig zijn over wat u mij hebt toevertrouwd om te doen. O God! Ik wil graag uw beschikkingen gehoorzamen, voor u staan terwijl ik werk als een paard en tot uw beschikking zijn, en nooit meer dingen doen die mijzelf leed berokkenen of die u kwetsen omwille van status. O God! Ik wens slechts dat u mij nog meer behandelt en oordeelt, zodat ik mijn najagen van status kan neerleggen, die zaken op kan geven die mij ervan weerhouden dichtbij u te komen en u lief te hebben, en mijn uiterste best kan doen om mijn plicht in alle eerlijkheid uit te voeren.